


These Moments

by marime



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Sappy, Sentimental, Sleepy Cuddles, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 19:24:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6672418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marime/pseuds/marime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Now, with graduation weeks away and college growing near, Tooru relishes these moments. These moments which stretch over days but only feel like seconds." With change approaching fast Oikawa reflects on a very specific picture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> While this isn't my first fic and isn't the first I've ever posted, it's the first in years and I'm hoping it isn't terrible. If you liked it or liked something about it please tell me, and constructive criticism is always welcome. Thanks! (Also believe me I know about the switching tenses part I just don't know how to fix it.)

The photograph filled Oikawa Tooru with equal parts delight and mortification.

Tooru looked at it from his place on the bed, Iwaizumi pressed against his back with an arm curled around his waist. Iwaizumi was already asleep, but Tooru was still in the post-sex-pre-sleep daze, where his body felt heavy but he incredibly happy. The picture was one of many pinned to the bulletin board above Tooru’s desk, forever commemorating different memories throughout his life.

The picture was a candid shot from Tooru and Iwaizumi’s first year of highschool. It was June and volleyball practice had just ended. Matsukawa and Hanamaki, who had become best friends after a week of knowing each other, had (rather ironically) shoved Tooru and Iwaizumi into the closet of the clubhouse. The pair had then locked Tooru and Iwaizumi in, claiming that they wouldn’t let them out until they, “Stopped pining pathetically and kissed already”. Tooru had plopped himself on the floor after a second, resigned to being in there for some time, while Iwaizumi spent about two minutes banging on the door and threatening before giving up and joining him on the concrete.

Presently Tooru wonders what Makki and Mattsun had thought would happen. Because they seemed very surprised at the fact that after leaving Tooru and Iwaizumi alone for ten minutes the two had skipped right past the angst (after almost an entire year of it) and into making out, oblivious to the outside world. Therefore, when the duo whipped open the door, Tooru was so startled that he fell out of his newly taken spot in Iwaizumi’s lap. He flailed before hitting his head on the floor, which is right when Hanamaki snapped the photo. Matsukawa was too busy filming the entire thing.

The photo shows Iwaizumi leaning over Tooru, wearing an expression that is often hidden or reserved for moments where it’s just the two of them, a small smile pulling at his lips and a fond look in his eyes which had quickly changed to worry and exasperation, one of the reasons that Tooru was so happy the photo was taken when Iwaizumi still looked like  _ that _ . He had one hand bracing himself on the floor, and the other was holding one of the hands Tooru had covering his beet red face. Tooru’s wide (and sincere) smile was still visible, though. Tooru remembers feeling as though his heart was going to burst from his chest he was so happy, despite the embarrassment of the situation, because standing behind Hanamaki and Matsukawa was the rest of the volleyball team.

The day and the significance it carries is something that Tooru will never forget. Of course Tooru got his own revenge when, not even six months later, Makki and Mattsun started their own pining, which Tooru took fiendish glee in watching until Iwaizumi made him help them out.

Now, with graduation weeks away and college growing near, Tooru relishes these moments. These moments which stretch over days but only feel like seconds. Like today, for example. Tooru’s parents are gone this weekend visiting Tooru’s sister, not coming home until Sunday night, so Iwaizumi’s staying the whole weekend. And it’s nice, because it helps to make Tooru not as terrified of the fact that soon he won’t get to see Iwaizumi all the time, even though their universities are close distance wise.

These moments, where they don’t have to worry about being quiet or careful because while Tooru’s parents are supportive of his relationship, he really doesn’t want or need them walking in or hearing them have sex. Like at all. So because they have the house to themselves, they don’t have to worry.

Also the moments which will come tomorrow morning, where they’ll  _ actually _ get to have lazy morning sex, without the rush of school or the threat of parents. Yes, definitely morning sex tomorrow.

And after those moments, there’ll be sweet domestic ones in the kitchen, where Iwaizumi will make them breakfast while Tooru rests his head on his shoulder as he’s pressed against Iwaizumi’s back.

Then, there’ll be the even sweeter moments when Iwaizumi and Tooru will have their breakfast in bed, leaving the bowls, plates, and silverware on the floor to clean later, instead snuggling back up under the covers, feeling as though they’re the only two people in the world. As though no one can reach them as long as they’re together. As though nothing can tear them apart.

Tooru needs these moments,  _ they _ need these moments, because when college comes, these moments will be few and far between. Short weekends together and even shorter visits, spread throughout a year and always leaving an aching loneliness behind. Tooru doesn’t know how they’re going to manage it, but they will. It’ll be another thing they conquer together.

Because of course they wanted to go to the same college, but it’ll be good to be separate for once, it’s something they’re going to need to be able to do realistically. And more likely than not, after the first year, they’ll probably share an apartment together off campus, because they really can’t stay apart too long.

These moments, where Tooru is almost asleep, shifting onto his other side so he can press himself against Iwaizumi’s chest (Even if he has to scoot down a little to do so) and wrap his own arm around him as he presses a small kiss right above his heart, beating strong and slow, deep in sleep. Tooru’s mind drifts, and as he’s pulled into sleep his mouth pulls into a slight smile.

Because every day there are more of these moments, because every day Tooru experiences something which makes him love Iwaizumi Hajime more and more.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah!  
> If you liked it please let me know, I would love to hear anyone's thoughts who read this! Honestly thank anyone who actually did read this, really.


End file.
